Stranded
by LoSurge
Summary: SEXIS story set on an island
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

I tend to write fics mostly in dialogue and with sarcastic humor. And it's unedited. You've been warned. Claire does NOT exist. This is also before the whole Brenda/Balkan bull shit.

"Alexis please come. You handled it last time so you can show Diane how to work it."

"She is fully capable of figuring it out on her own."

"You just don't want to go back there. Tropical paradise isn't good enough for the mighty Alexis Davis."

"That's not it."

"Then why?"

"Umm…" she sighs. "Fine I'll go. BUT I have conditions."

"Name 'em"

"Separate suites. Spa day for me and Diane. No GAMES…I mean it. And NO funny business."

"Aww… c'mon counselor I'm harmless."

"Yeah okay."

Sonny turns to leave, but turns back.

"Oh one more thing. Max is coming. I suspect that they'll want some time alone. So we'll have to find some way to occupy our time." He winks and leaves before she changes her mind.

Alexis arrives at the private airport. She is escorted to the tarmac. Sonny is already on board. He helps her in and grabs her bags.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

The door closes behind her.

"Where's Diane and Max?"

"They left last night. Something about wanting drinks with little umbrellas and alone time."

"Great. Just the two of us on a plane to your island. Fantastic."

"Am I sensing sarcasim Alexis?"

"What do you think?"

"It won't be too bad."

"I highly doubt that."

The flight takes off as silence rules the cabin. After an hour or so, Alexis grabs the phone on the plane.

"Sam? How's everything going? How's the girls?"

"Everyone's good Mom. Just like it was when you called an hour and a half ago."

"Ok good. I'll let you know when we land."

"OK. Love you. Bye."

Alexis turns to Sonny. "You want to call any body?"

"Naw I'm good."

Alexis sits back down. She's as far away from Sonny as possible.

"Must you sit all the way over there?"

"I'm quite comfortable over here thank you."

Sonny rolls his eyes.

"What?"

"After all these years you still don't trust me. Hell I bet you don't even like me very much."

"That's not true and you know it. We get along fine where our daughter is concerned."

"Don't you mean daughters?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and I both know exactly what I'm talking about."

She shakes her head.

"How?"

"How I figured it out? Let's just say that after Kristina, I learned how to count."

"You never said anything."

"Neither did you."

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Touche."

Things get quiet.

"Alexis? Why?"

"I….."

Turbulence and a sudden dive of the plane leave them reeling….literally.

"Sonny!"

"Alexis! Hold on!"

The plane crash-lands on a tropical island. The pilot died upon impact. Sonny and Alexis are therefore the sole survivors. Both were knocked unconscious. For such a bumpy landing, the fact that most of the plane is intact is quite miraculous.

Sonny stirs first. It takes him a few minutes to get his bearings. He struggles to get to his feet.

"Alexis? Alexis where are you?"

He starts trudging through the debris. Alexis starts coughing.

"Lex?"

"Son…Sonny?"

He reaches her and discovers that she is trapped under a fair amount of debris.

"You ok?"

"Besides being stuck in a bunch of crap? I think so. Now get me outta here."

After several long minutes, Sonny is able to free Alexis.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Pretty sure…. Where the hell are we?"

"Do I look like a GPS? I got no freaking clue."

""Don't snap at me. I'm not the one who insisted we go to your stupid island for some stupid labor dispute that you probably made up."

"Why would I make it up?"

"I don't know. To get me alone. You've been actively trying to suck me back into your life for months now…. I swear if I find a dress on the bed when we get there I will slap you upside your head to try to knock some damn sense into you…. I mean does that usually work for you….don't answer that."

"You done?"

"For now."

"Good. Let's go find some help and a phone."

"Lead on, Mr. Sir."

Sonny rolls his eyes.

"Have you been hanging out with Spinelli again."

"Maybe. He's got real cute nicknames for people."

"Your nickname may be cute Goddess Mother, but mine is not."  
"Oh c'mon. You should love your name. It pretty much says you're the 'alpha male.'"

"Do you think I'm the 'Alpha Male?"

"You're arrogant, egotistical, territorial, controlling, stubborn….so yeah it fits."

"You say territorial, I say protective. As for being arrogant and egotistical, I'm just confident with most things."

"Most things? I highly doubt Sonny Corrinthos lacks confidence with anything."

"I'm never confident with anything that has to do with you."

"Yeah ok Casanova."

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered."

"Oh I have a bunch of questions I'd like answered."

"Shoot…er.. I mean ask away."

"True or false. You made up the labor dispute."

"False. Although I may have exaggerated slightly. True or false: You were afraid that Molly was mine."

"No. The opposite actually. I knew she was… and I was glad. When was it that you realized it?"

"Before she was born. I had Kristina and she said she was gonna have a baby brother or sister in the beginning of November. So I counted back and figured it out. Would you ever tell me she was ours?"

"I don't know. I would hope that I could actually get the words out of my mouth without the fear of how you'd react engulfing me."

"I almost told you that I knew."

"When?"

"When she was born in the tunnel. I wouldn't leave you. By the time I worked up the courage to tell you, you were unconscious. I did say it. I promised you I'd take care of our girls for you. Said the sane thing when you were in the coma when you had cancer."

"Sonny we have a serious problem."

"Yeah miscommunication."

"No that's not what I meant. Look where we are."

"The other side of the island."

"Exactly. There's no one else."


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know what you think:

Stranded 2

After realizing they are alone on the island, they return to the crash site. Sonny decides to climb into the plane's cockpit to try to use the radio.

"Will you be careful up there! The last thing I need is to A. be left here alone and B. explain to you children what happened to their father.

"Will you shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to listen to this damn thing."

"Oh right. My bad."

A few minutes of silence and then Sonny climbs down.

"So when can the rescuers get here?"

"They're not."

"What?"

"It's broke."

"Shit. Shit. Shit… Oh my gosh we're screwed."

"We're not screwed."

"We're gonna die here."

"We're not gonna die."

"Oh yeah, you got a plan?"

"No."

"Then we're screwed." Her breathing is coming is gasps now. "Oh my gosh what about my girls? Your boys? They'll be devastated. And we'll be here together for the rest of our lives…Oh this is bad. There's so much I wanted to do and now I won't get the chance. This sucks."

"Not for me.."

"Huh?"

"I'm stuck on a tropical paradise with the mother of my daughters. The woman I care about more than she knows."

"Stop it. I don't need you adding your feelings into this. I think I'm freaking out enough as it is."

"Alright, you have your meltdown. I'll burry my feelings deep down where they're used to staying. And I'm gonna go gather some wood. It's getting dark and it'll get cold."

"I'll go see what we can use in the plane."

"You done with your meltdown so soon?"

"For now. But I reserve the right to bring it up again."

"I'm sure you will."

Alexis rolls her eyes and heads into the body of the plane. Sonny goes in the opposite direction.

Ten minutes later:

Sonny has gathered a good amount of wood. He starts building a fire. Alexis gets out of the plane with a handful of stuff. She tosses a box of matches at him.

"Oh good thanks."

After the fire is lit, Sonny turns to Alexis.

"What did you find?"

"Matches, a couple of blankets, our suitcases, some snacks, some rum, vodka, scotch. The couch and chairs are intact. And why do you have a case of water?"

"I like that kind when I take my pills."

"Oh…well we have that two. And an emergency kit with a life raft."

"See we're not as screwed as you think."

"That stuff is gonna last us long."

"We'll figure it out as we go."

"The only place I want to go is home."

"Well at least we don't have to build shelter. We can sleep on the couch in the plane."

"I'll sleep on the couch but you'll be on the chair."

"Ah c'mon Lex. We've slept together how many times and you're going to start this."

"We had sex twice and I got pregnant both times. As much as I want a son, I don't think it wise to sleep on the couch with you."

"Sleep Lex. Not necessarily sex. Although if you want a son, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Who said I wanted another kid with you…" Sonny's face fell. "I mean I wouldn't rule it out, but I have a lot of shit to work through before I can even think seriously about having another kid. I mean really we're stuck on an island for God knows how long. We have a lot to get past. And as much as I'm not looking forward to it, we need to talk. About Molly. About the Kristinas. About your brother, Sam, your lifestyle, my reputation, feelings and emotions and expectations we may or may not have…still have… whatever. And whatever else that I can't think of…."

"Breathe."

""Yeah that might help."

"It's a pull out."

"Huh?"

"The couch. It has a pull out bed."

"Only you would have a bed on your plane. How many women have you lured, sorry, brought onto your plane? Don't answer that either. I'm gonna be sleeping there… ALONE." She heads into the body of the plane.

"Goodnight Lex."

"Goodnight."


End file.
